


Without You

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel have been in love and dating for years, but when something feels like it's being missing...will love be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The brunette singer was slowly sipping from her champagne glass, staring down at the city below and around her. New York was still shining bright with its strong lights, that created a surreal atmosphere and glow in the dark and cloudy night. Leaning against the balcony rail, she took in a deep breath and finished the remaining lukewarm champagne in her glass. Her career had finally taken off in the right direction. She was the new raising star on Broadway and, despite some harsher reviews - she was getting one role after another. It was everything she had always wanted and dreamt of but, somehow, she felt something was still missing. She was 29 and living her dream, but she still missed another kind of commitment in her own personal life. A life commitment that she had been proposed to when she was too young and inexperienced to appreciate, other than it being with a guy who was not even right for her.

"Marc was asking for you, is everything okay babe?" Soft hands were placed on her bare arms, rubbing up and down to provide some warmth against the rigid temperature of the night.

"I just needed a moment, success can get suffocating you know?" Rachel looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend of almost 5 years, whom she had known since they were in high school opaying frenemies over the same undeserving guy.

"I know, Rach, that is why you looked so lost in your thoughts?" Quinn placed a kiss below her earlobe and slipped her arms loosely around her girlfriend from behind. "If you want to get out of here, you just need to say a word and I will fake sickness or even a seizure if needed." She chuckled and earned a small smile from the petite brunette, who turned in her arms and kisses her gently.

"You are a great actress, Quinn, but not that good to fake a seizure and that excuse is so old. My daddy wanted to fake one, to stop my wedding to Finn in high school." She slipped her own arms around the taller girl's neck and brushed their lips together for another soft kiss.

"Well, it took you good sense and my accident to effectively put an end to that idiocy. Weddings are so overrated, especially in high school." The blonde chuckled to herself, missing the somber look om her girlfriend's smile after hearing her words. "Do you want to go back inside? I would not want you risking your voice and having Marc becoming all whiney about it." She grabbed the brunette's hand and tugged her back inside.

Two hours later, Rachel was sitting on their shared couch while Quinn was changing in some more comfortable clothes. The brunette had just taken her heels off and bunched her dress up enough to be sitting comfortably on the couch, while playing the messages left in their answering machine.

The first two messages were from her Dad who, after his husband's loss, had become more affectionate with his only daughter and never failed to remind her how proud of her he was. Leroy had always been the less affectionate between her parents, but losing Hiram made him re-evaluate their relationship, treasuring every moment in their life until he could.

The last message from her first cousin, who was still living in Lima and, apparently, was getting married to her High School sweetheart in three months. She sighed in deeply and looked towards the bedroom she shared with Quinn, with a longing glare. She did not doubt Quinn's love for her, but she really wanted to get an official statement that bounded them for a long time. She wanted to show people how she was completely taken and devoted to the blonde in the other room, who was definitely not on the same wave length.

"Do you want a cup of tea, baby?" Quinn lifted her hair up in a loose ponytail and padded toward the kitchen, barefeet and with just a NYADA sweatshirt on.

"Yes, please." Rachel called out, still lost in her thoughts. She could not believe that her cousin was getting married before she was. Standing up, she walked toward her girlfriend who was busying herself making tea for both of them. "Jessica is getting married to Devon, in June." She sat at the breakfast counter and stared back at the blonde, bracing herself for another abrasive comment on the idiocy of such a ritual.

"Sounds lovely, Devon is a good guy i think." Quinn sent her a warm smile and sat two mugs down, adding some honey in her own. "I think I could make a couple of days to fly with you back home, are you going to be a bridesmaid?" The blonde looked up at the brunette, who went from shocked to frowing in a bunch of seconds. "What's wrong?"

"Are you even daring to ask me what is wrong? Seriously, Lucy?!" Rachel slammed both palms down on the marble counter, out of frustration. "Why is it lovely? Shouldn't it be stupid and totally useless? You don't believe in marriage and yet you find this one lovely? Or maybe, is just our wedding huh? Do you think that marrying me would be so useless and stupid? If yes, then why are we even in this relationship if it is not going nowhere?" She almost shouted in the blonde's face, who rounded the counter and cupped her face in her hands.

"I never thought that marrying you would be useless or stupid, Rachel, nor I will ever think that about us. I love you and I want to live to make you happy, but I don't see the point of marriages as this big validation of someone's love for someone else. It is just a certificate that says you are legally bound to someone else, but does it affect or make your love more valuable? Not really." The blonde brushed her thumbs over the girl's reddened cheeks and stared down into her chocolate orbs. "You and Mercedes are best friends but do not feel the need to have a certificate that says that. Weddings are big rituals that attract money and actually cheapened the value of a relationship. People get married and divorced and married again, just because they can. I want you, for the rest of my life. We have a happy life right?"

"Yes, we have." Rachel nodded and dropped her forehead against her girlfriend's strong shoulder, who kissed her temple and held her a little tighter. "I love you, Quinn"

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Rachel woke up, she felt her girlfriend's body spooning her from behind and her warm breath hitting the back of her exposed neck. She did not have to go to the theater for another three hours, so she could finally enjoying a morning in with her lover. Turning around, she brushed her nose up and down the blonde's neck, who mumbled in her sleep and just tugged her inwardly closer to her,

The brunette's hand trailed along the length of her side, slipping under the hem of her NYADA borrowed shirt to take purchase of the soft pale skin underneath. The scent of her skin filled her nostrils, while her fingers danced along her narrow hipbone and playfully fumbled with the hem of her sleeping boxers. While her nose kept on brushing below Quinn's earlobe, she could not help but go back to the conversation they had in the kitchen, just few days before. The blonde's words made perfectly sense but was it so bad to want a wedding anyway?

Was it bad of her to want something that Quinn did not agree with? Was it fair that they both wanted different things about their future, despite the outcome being together? The final goal was the same, but they had clearly different ideas on how to get there. What if they were just forcing each other to compromise or just settle?

"I can feel you are thinking, even when I am half asleep and your hand is up my shirt." Quinn opened her hazel eyes and stared at her, with a puzzled and worried look.

"I don't...I can't stop thinking about what we talked about two nights ago." Rachel sighed and tucked her head under her chin, gripping her shirt from the inside.

"I am sorry if I can't give you what you seem to want so much from us." The blonde kisses the top of her head and tucked the blankets around their bodies, feeling the temperature in the room dropping so abruptly for them. "I always thought love would be enough, you know?" Quinn tilted her head upwards and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I thought so too, but I want more...it does not feel like it is enough anymore. It feels like something is missing and it is what I always hoped to find, once I would have achieved my career goals." The brunette's lips were trembling and her eyes were getting moist with tears.

"So, I guess...I guess I am not making you as happy as I thought I was." The Yale graduate placed a soft kiss on each eye, before moving backwards to leave the bed and, probably, pack some of her stuff too. Although, Rachel gripped on her shirt and closed her mouth with hers, pinning her back against the bed.

One more time...one more last time...

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Honey, what happened?" Mercedes sat across from the brunette, with a hot mug of coffee sitting in fromt of them both.

"We are taking a break to figure out what we want from each other and this relationship. I always wanted a big white wedding, Mercedes. I wanted my Daddies walking me down the aisle, toward the person that I love the most in my whole life. But Quinn...gosh, I love her so much it hurts but she does not want a wedding, she does not even believe in that and God know she won't go against this belief of hers." She sighed and looked outside. "I am not one of those exceptions, you know. One of those girls who get married to their partners after 10 years of dating each other. I am one of the rules. If she is making me wait, it is because she does not want to marry ME"

"Rach, that girl has gone against so many beliefs in her life that we all lost count. She was raised by Christian parents who mistreated her for her gender identity and who barely talk to her since you two started dating, because you are Jewish too. She could have chosen to "honor" them but she chose you. You are definitely someone she makes a lot of exceptions for. She might be stubborn and so unreadable. sometimes, but If there is something I am sure of is that she loves you with everything she has,"

"But it is not enough..." Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, fighting the memories of their last night together out of her mind.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Quinn's lips trailed along the valley of her breasts, nipping at the small beads of sweat that had pooled there before running the flat over her tongue over it, in a soothing way. The blonde's body was hovering hers, not fully lying on her but still making sure to graze and caress the most sensitive parts with her owns. Rachel's back arched off the mattress, gripping the sheets with one hand and the girl's hair with the other. Fingers tangled into short locks, tugging and holding onto that safe grip that kept her from just grinding against her partner, to relieve herself from the tension pooled in her lower regions._

_"I love your taste...how much I will miss you." Quinn mumbled against the brunette's nipple, gently nipping at the erect nub as her hands caressed her hips, palming the outside of her quivering thighs._

_"Don't…" The singer almost sobbed and closed her eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Her left hand loosened its grip around the now-crumbled bedsheets, to move between their bodies and palm the strong erection that her soon-to-be ex was sporting. Her nimble fingers played with the tip of her wet member, spreading more of that natural lubrication along its length till she reached the sensitive base._

_"Fuck, you are going to make me come…" Quinn grunted and dropped her forehead against her shoulder, breathing in deeply to stop herself from gushing too soon. Her own fingers trailed along the inside of Rachel's thighs, spreading them further apart to make room for her own body._

_"Kiss me, Quinn.." Rachel breathed out with a moan, at the feeling of the girl's strong fingers glide along her folds, spreading them and exposing her to the cooler air of the room. The stimulation over her core was going so painfully slow, that she almost wanted to yell at her to "get on with it" but when the actress slipped inside of her - with all of "herself" - she could only moan._

_The blonde's mouth closed over hers, languidly moving her lips against hers while her lower body thrusted down against hers to slip in and out at a very different pace. Their hips slammed and almost rubbed too hard against each other, while their tongues chased one another in a slow and passionate way. Fingers laced against the pillows, the same ones that carried both their scents after having been slept on for so long. The same ones that one of them would probably hold onto, when the other one would be gone._

_Quinn's body fully lied on top of the brunette, whose feet were planted onto the mattress to leverage herself and meet each thrust with the same intensity. The mattress squeaked under the weight and the strength behind each movement of their naked framed. The headboard kept slamming back and forth against the wall behind them, following the rhythm of Quinn's thrusts inside Rachel._

_They both could feel their shared release approaching. A release that could have brought physical relief to them, along with the knowledge of their time coming to an end - at least for a while. The singer mustered some strength to roll them over and pin the blonde to the bed, rubbing her bouncing breasts together as she undulated her hips back and forth. The head of the girl's member pushed hard against her spot, making her walls tighten harder and toes curl in pleasure. With one final thrust, she threw her head back and screamed out, breaking the silence of the early morning while her walls fluttered around the thrusting member pumping in and out of her._

_Quinn gripped both of her hips, steadying her as she tumbled down the edge of pleasure herself releasing her excitement inside the brunette with one hard final thrust. Both their frames kept on moving to ride out their shared "high" before collapsing back against the bed, panting and holding onto the last moments as much as they could before parting ways._

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Quinn opened the door of her apartment, she was not surprised to find one of her closest friends on the other side, holding a pack of six beers and a Yankees jersey shirt in the other one. She rolled her eyes at him, but let Sam inside her apartment before closing the door behind them with a soft thud. Her apartment was a mess of paint cans and working tools, but at least she could take her mind off the temporary break with Rachel.

"I gather Mercedes sent you here to check on me, huh?" Quinn grabbed one of the beers and opened it against the coffee table, before throwing the cap on the floor.

"Can't a friend just come visit his best friend and see if they need help with the renewal of their apartment?" Sam shrugged and sat against the couch, on the floor, while looking around the work in progress. "How long will it take you to redecorate everything? Months?" He chuckled and inched closer to the blonde girl, before moving away and waving his hand in front of his nose. "Gosh, Quinn, when was the last time you showered? You stink, girl" He frowned at her.

"I haven't been shooting anything lately, so I just locked myself here and worked on this. I have time at my disposal and it's not like my girlfriend won't touch me, if I jump in the shower or not." The girl sighed and gulped half of her beer down, trying not to think too much about her ex but it was impossible to. "How is Rachel doing?"

"Mercedes told me she has been flying back and forth to Ohio for her cousin's funeral.." He turned the TV on and skipped through the channels finding the Baseball match.

"Funeral?" Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a puzzled look.

"Darn it. I meant wedding…I don't know why I said that." He chuckled at himself, aware of the serious Freudian slip that said enough about what he actually thought of weddings.

"Rachel and I fought about that wedding thing again...do you think I am wrong when I think that weddings are not really that meaningful or useful?" Quinn turned to the other blonde, who muted the game and looked back at her.

"There are people who think weddings are just about missing chances, you know? For a guy or a girl, it could mean putting an end to all the other people you could have had. Instead, you choose to spend the rest of your life with one person and only that. Weddings are like a constraint to freedom." He muttered, mostly to himself, knowing his wife wouldn't be too happy about what he just revealed.

"I don't want anyone but Rachel, Sam. I don't even look around for someone else, cause I am perfectly happy with what I have or had with her." The blonde girl shook her head and just leaned back against the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight back to Lima felt too long for her own liking. Maybe it was because of the sour mood surrounding the whole trip or that she missed having her girlfriend to cuddle with, who held her hand throughout the journey and didn't mind having her bones crushed together by a scared Rachel, during the takeoff and landing moments. The brunette dragged her suitcase with her, sighing at the thought of having to face the multiple questions about the lack of a ring on her own finger or about Quinn's absence.

"Over here, sweetie!" A tall man, in his late fifties, waved with both arms to be noticed by his daughter, who replaced her frown with a beautiful and honest smile, at the sight of her daddy.

"Daddy!" Rachel upped her pace and crashed into her father, gripping the lapels of his jacket as she burrowed her face against his strong chest and just let him hold her like he used to, when she was a little girl.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He kissed the top of her head and grabbed her forgotten suitcase with his left hand, keeping the other arm wrapped around his tensed daughter. They moved away from the "Arrivals" zone and found a quieter spot by the phone cabins.

"I just missed you." Rachel wiped her tears with her hands and looked up at her worried parent, who placed another comforting kiss on the crown of her head before leading the brunette out of the slightly crowded airport.

"May I ask how are things between you and Quinn?" He sat in the driving seat, with his daughter beside him who just sighed at the mention of the blonde girl. "I am sure you will work things out, baby…" He put the car in motion and placed a comforting hand on his daughter's knee for a moment, before letting it rest on the gear stick.

"I am not totally sure about that, Daddy. We want different things from this relationship and when you cannot agree on our future, does it make sense to even stay together?" She leaned her head against the car window and stared outside. "How did you and Dad make it for so long? Were there not struggles? Divergences? Was love enough?"

"Kiddo, your Dad and I had so many fights and very bad moments in our years together. There have been times when we were on the verge of giving up, but a relationship is not a yellow brick road that leads you toward a perfect world. It is made of struggles and compromises, where both parties need to reconsider their own point of views for a greater goal."

"What goal?" She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, that would make Quinn proud.

"Love and happiness. It's not a cliché, baby; it is what it is. Your Dad made me happy and loved me like no other ever could and that mattered to me," He stopped the car in front of their house and looked back at his daughter with a soft smile. "I will always support your choices, baby girl, but I also see the way you and Quinn act around each other. That's a special bond you never had before, as far as I could see." He kissed her forehead and slipped out of the car to retrieve her bag and walk her inside her childhood home.

She lingered in the car and just grabbed her phone from her bag, Turning it on, she found a text from the blonde who asked for a text back as soon as she landed, so that she would be reassured about her safety. The brunette quickly typed an answer and then pressed send, lingering a little longer on the blonde's name. Her instinct was to just call the girl, whose voice she missed a lot but she decided against it...

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Two days later, she was sitting at one of the tables set for the wedding reception, bored out of her mind while her Daddy was around making small chats with some distant relatives she could care less about. Rachel kept on playing with her glass, rolling it around and watching the small amount of champagne float around.

"Is this seat taken?" A tall brunette guy took the chair out and did not even wait for her answer, before plopping himself down into the vacant spot beside her.

"Suit yourself." She muttered and let her eyes roam the dance floor, where all the guests were dancing or chatting among themselves, probably having more fun than she was.

"Interesting party, huh? I am one of the best men, from the groom's side. Name is Jacob." He extended his hand for her to take, but Rachel simply ignored it and kept on watching people move around not far from her. "So, Jessica mentioned you came here alone...maybe you could save me a dance, later?"

"I am afraid I will have to pass, Jason." Rachel looked at him and frowned at the apparent pout adorning his face. "I am not interested in joining you for a dance nor a drink nor any other interaction, that may have ulterior romantic motives behind." She took the last sip from her glass and stood up, gathering her forgotten purse to check on her messages.

"That's a shame, I could make you forget about all your issues with the guy you didn't bring here." He smirked proudly and tried to take her hand, but she retreated and fixed him with a stern glare.

"You could make me forget to breathe, with the amount of cheap cologne you apparently took a bath in." She started walking toward the buffet, in a perfect storm out "For your information, asshole, there's no guy but a girl."

"How did it go with Jacob?" Jessica, the bride, locked her arm with her cousin and waved back at the guy, who waved back with a frown still on his pretty face.

"Do not set me up with anyone else, Jessica. I am not here to find a replacement nor a warm body to have fun with, I am only here for you." Rachel looked back at her cousin, hoping she was not going to ambush her with more "blind dates".

"You did not bring Quinn along and I gathered you finally decided to find someone else to settle with." The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "You need someone like Devon, Rachie. Someone who will want a family and a house with a picket fence with you, not someone who is volatile and does not know what she wants from life. She is an actress, after all."

"What does that even mean? I am an actress myself." It was the Broadway singer's turn to cross her arms over her chest, not liking where her cousin was leading the conversation to. "Just because I didn't marry my High School sweetheart, it doesn't mean my relationship is less-" The brunette's rant was stopped midway when a few gasps were heard from across the room. With the corner of her eye, she saw her dad crashing onto the floor holding his chest in pain. "DADDY!" She ran across the room and kneeled by his side, holding his hand between hers as people formed a circle around them. "Call an ambulance…" She found her cousin's eyes, who nodded and grabbed her phone from her purse as she dialed the emergency number. "You can't leave me, daddy. Not you too." She gripped his hand and just whispered words of comfort in his ear, hoping the ambulance got there as soon as possible…

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel helped his dad settle in bed, surrounded by comfortable pillows and with a huge glass of freshly squeezed orange juice sitting on his bedside table. Despite the scary situation of almost losing her other father as well, the brunette singer was relieved to find out her dad's heart was still quite healthy and it was just a false alarm. Although, she had decided to postpone her return to New York, so she could take care of him until he had fully recovered.

"So, I am going downstairs to make you some healthy food and when i come back, I want to see that glass empty. You heard the doctor…" She pulled the blankets up to his chest and kissed his forehead with affection, before walking out of the door to go back downstairs and find him something to eat.

The house was not as pristine as she remembered, so she was fully intended to use her time there to her own advantage to tidy it up as much as possible. The kitchen was a mess, so she decided to start from there, if she was eventually going to cook something for her dad. Among them, her Dad was the one with the culinary skills while her and her Daddy were mostly inclined to get take out and pretend it was superb cuisine cooked with their own hands. In times like these, she missed Quinn even more. Life in in New York was hard and not as familiar as she had hoped it to be, but coming home to a home-cooked meal and a house that still somehow felt like hers was something she had probably underestimated.

She was in the middle of loading the dishwasher, when the doorbell rang. She threw the kitchen rag onto the counter and walked to the main door, surprised to find her cousin and her newly married husband there.

"Jessica...I thought you were on your honeymoon trip." Rachel stepped aside and let the couple in, before closing the door behind them. "Please excuse the mess, I had no time to clean it up." She led them in the living room, where they took a seat on the comfortable couch.

"We couldn't leave, Rachel. Uncle Leroy is like my dad and I couldn't leave knowing he could have been in a critical condition." She grabbed her cousin's hand and patted it gently. "I could stay and give you a hand with the house? If you need anything, please do not hesitate asking us. Right honey?" She turned toward her husband, who was too busy going through the man's music collection.

"Do you think your Dad still listening to this stuff? I have a vintage record player at home and I could use some good music to play there." He looked back at the two cousins, who were actually taken back by his pure disinterest for the whole situation.

"I would highly recommend you to leave that music right there." Rachel gritted her teeth and watched the guy put the records back into their rightful place, raising his hands in surrender. "I am fine, thank you, but I will let you know if you can help. I am sorry this interrupted your honeymoon plans."

"It is fine, Rachel. We are family and we help each other.." She gave her cousin a one-arm hug and kissed her temple. "Have you and Leroy eaten something?" She took a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

"Had no time to fix anything, cause the kitchen was a mess. Would you mind watching over Daddy, while I run to the store to grab something healthy for us?" Rachel stood up and grabbed her car keys from the wall.

"Go ahead. I'll take care of Uncle Leroy." She smiled and watched the brunette disappear behind the main door, before looking around the house and sighing deeply. It really was a mess.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

She was pushing the cart down the vegetables aisle, looking around to find something that would be healthy and very easy to cook because she had no intentions to poison her already weak Daddy. Maybe she could search online for some easy recipe or ask Jessica to help her out, although the latter idea did not appeal her too much.

"Rachel?" A familiar voice caught Rachel's attention, who turned to her right and finally spotted the source of that familiarity. There, just few feet from her, stood her own high-school sweetheart and long term boyfriend, Finn Hudson. For a moment, she was taken back to her past filled with joy but so much pain as well, to all the angst and youth mistakes that had clouded her judgement about a boy who was probably never meant to be right for her.

"Finn…" She whispered to herself before she was engulfed in a bear hug. Her nostrils were suddenly filled by his still cheap cologne, mixed with a lingering smell of oil and grease that probably stained his work clothes.

"I didn't know you were back from New York, are you staying for long?" He pulled back, not even hiding the appreciative leer he gave her soon after. He had put some weight on, probably for the lack of a proper workout regimen that football provided him for.

"I came for my cousin's wedding, even though I will probably extend my leave to take care of my Daddy." She took a quick glance at her wristwatch and just grabbed a box of tomatoes from the shelf, throwing it in the cart.

"I thought your Dad died last year, Rachel…" He blurted out with the same lack of tact, that she usually overlooked in high school but that, now, highlighted how insensitive he could be without even trying.

"I have two Dads, Finn, but thanks for reminding me how much of a jerk you could be." She moved past him with her cart, not even stopping when she wheeled it right on his foot and heard him grimace in pain.

"Rachel, wait up!" He walked after her and grabbed the cart with one of his paws, effectively stopping her. "Can we catch up or something? Like old times.." He smiled at her and, had it been high school, she would have probably melted but at this time in her life, it only made her roll her eyes. "I am not seeing anyone, so maybe…"

"I am seeing someone and I have no interest in reconnecting with you in any romantic way. All I can offer is friendship, but I don't think you are even interested in pursuing me as a friend do you?" She looked at him and moved forward. "Thought so...Have a good rest of the day, Finn Hudson."

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Baby girl, I am doing fine...you should go back to New York, aren't you missing shows?" Leroy sat up in bed and watched his daughter sit a tray over his lap.

"I am not missing much, Daddy. I have been reading the scripts my agent sends me, don't worry about me." She pushed her hair off her forehead and looked around the room. "I am going downstairs to start a laundry, if you need anything just call me." She kissed his forehead and collected the clothes around the room, filling a new basket with them before moving back downstairs.

The sound of a football game could be heard from the living room, making her roll her eyes. She was not surprised to find her cousin's husband sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand watching the game, but the familiar dark haired boy sitting beside him was definitely not expected.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" She dropped the basket by the door and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"I ran into Devon at the store and he told me he was coming back here to help you with your dad. thought you could need an additional hand." He shrugged his shoulders and reached for his beer, taking a long gulp.

"Did you buy the groceries on the list? We ran out of cereal bars and orange juice." She addressed her newly acquired cousin, who turned toward her with a dull look on his face. "What did you even buy from the store? Beer and cheap junk food? You know my dad can't even eat that shit...you dumbfuck!" She yelled at him and walked toward the door, opening it. "I want you both out…"

"What did I even do?" Finn walked toward his ex, letting Devon slip outside without any other word.

"Nothing, Finn. You never do anything, that's why I don't need someone else to look after. I did not invite you here nor I appreciate you worming your way back into my life, when i explicitly told you I am not interested." She held onto the door and expected the guy to leave as well.

"You are no better than me, Rachel. You keep on insulting me and use big words only to confuse me and make me look like a fool. That's not fair." He raised his own voice and towered over her, even if not intentionally. "I thought New York would change you but you are still the same little girl, who thinks too high of-"

"Hudson, why don't you do us both a favor and get the hell out of this house? You heard Rachel, you are not welcomed here." Quinn's strong voice came from behind the two exes, who both looked at her with a surprised look.

"How did you even get in the house? If I am an intruder, so are you and I am not going to leave until you are outta here." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the blonde, hoping his ex would get the blonde to leave as well.

"She stays, Finn; don't think I didn't see that smirk on your face and you can just wipe it off, on your way home." Rachel opened her door a little wider and took a step back, feeling the blonde's frame brushing against her back and giving her all the reassurance she needed. "Good-bye, Finn."

"Bitch…" He muttered before the door was locked and closed behind him. Rachel turned around toward the silent blonde, who had her hands deep in her pockets and looked back at her.

"Your Dad called Mercedes and Mercedes told Sam...Why didn't you call me, Rachel?" Quinn leaned against the doorway and looked back at the brunette, who was at loss of words. "I am not mad or anything, just sad that you couldn't come to me when you needed help. I know we are not on the best terms, but I am always going to be here for you…"

"I didn't know what to tell you, Quinn. I could have not asked you to come here and help me, since we are no longer together…" The brunette looked back at the blonde with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry, it's my fault that we reached this point.." The blonde moved off the doorway and walked toward the living room's entrance, grabbing the laundry basket off the floor to take it downstairs. "I want you to know that, even if we are not together, my feelings for you haven't changed. I still think you are the only one for me, Rachel." She whispered and turned to walk toward the basement, when a soft body collided against her back, making her slightly stumble for the impact.

"I missed you so much, Quinn." Rachel's face was pressed between her shoulders and her hands held onto her hips from behind. "I still love you so much too." She whispered against the girl's back, who let the basket down and turned around to envelop the brunette in her arms, not sure what the future still had in store for them...

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Rachel walked down the stairs, with an empty tray of food, she followed the distinct scent of homemade food that always welcomed her in NYC. She walked into the kitchen, to find the blonde at the stoves, juggling between two pans and humming to herself as usual. The brunette sat the tray down on the kitchen counter and moved to stand beside her ex, slipping her arms around her thin waist and hugging her sideways.

“Did your Dad enjoy the food?” Quinn turned the stove and grabbed one of the two plates, dropping a gentle amount of white rice inside.

“He was very happy, despite it being ‘rabbit’ food as you both like to call it.” Rachel bumped her forehead against her strong shoulder and looked at the plates on the counter beside them. “What did you make? It smells good.”

“Rice with steamed veggies, cooked with soy sauce and some Thai spices that you like so much. I know it’s not the Golden Palace from the 34th street, but I guess they won’t take delivery orders from here.” The blonde handed her a plate and pushed her toward one of the bar stools around the breakfast counter, following her with her own plate and two glasses of non-alcoholic wine.

“You shouldn’t have taken so much time to cook, I would have been just fine with-”

“Let me guess, another granola bar and some coffee? You cannot eat those bars twice a day and believe you can replace a whole cooked meal, baby.” Quinn sat beside her and took a mouthful from her own plate, not even noticing the nickname slip.

“Thank you, Quinn.” Rachel smiled at the oblivious blonde, who reached for the newspaper on the table and read quickly through the main page, falling into a domestic habit she and Rachel had set back in NY while living together. “When are you going back to NY?” The brunette turned to the other girl, who pushed the paper aside and looked back at her.

“I hadn’t planned a return date, yet. I have no auditions lined up and the TV Show won’t start filming for another 2 months, so I am pretty free.” The blonde took a sip from her glass and looked at the brunette, who nodded to herself and looked back down at her plate eating some more rice. “I know it’s not the perfect time, but we should figure things out between us too, Rachel.”

“I know that, it’s just…” The Broadway actress pushed her almost empty plate to the side and turned around on her stool, facing the girl’s profile. “I used to be so obsessed over the idea of a marriage and when I came here, I thought I’d get a confirmation of it but...but then I saw what happened with my cousin and Devon and I realized that what we have is even more meaningful and stable than what they do have.” The brunette cupped the girl’s face in her hands and brushed her thumb over her bottom lip. “We might not be officially and legally married, but we surely do have a life that resembles a marriage. You and I are committed to each other, in a way that my fathers used to share and that fills my heart with immense happiness.”

“I have never loved anyone like I love you, Rachel, you must know that.” Quinn wrapped her own arms around her waist and drew her closer, resting their foreheads together. “It is my fault we broke up and got to this point, but I am going to do anything to earn your forgiveness. My life doesn’t feel the same, if you are not there to share it with me.”

“You don’t need my forgiveness, we are just two stubborn idiots.” Rachel chuckled behind her tears. Tears that were promptly dried by the blonde’s kisses. “When we go back to New York, can you bring your stuff back to our place? It hurts to see your side of the closet empty.” She brushed her forehead along the length of the blonde’s neck, who nodded and kissed her temple.

“You mean the guest room closet? Cause the master bedroom’s one is dedicated to your clothes and shoes and Barbra’s CD collection.” Quinn chuckled, earning a slap upside the head by the brunette in her arms.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_Two weeks later_

When Quinn had asked her to meet her back at her old apartment, her first thought was that she had changed her mind about moving back together, but she couldn’t think like that. The blonde opened the door, clad in a checkered shirt, left open to reveal a tight wifebeater clinging to her upper body, and denim shorts.

“Hey, come in…” The blonde stepped aside and let the brunette in, watching her with a careful gaze for any reaction that could transpire from her face.

“I thought you had cleared this place out. it looks so…” Rachel took a glimpse down the hallway toward the bedroom zone and saw the new furniture. “I must ask, Quinn, why does it seem that you renewed the whole place?” The brunette turned to look back at her, who smiled and walked slowly toward her.

“When I moved in with you, I thought I could just rent this place but then I thought better against it.” Quinn laced their fingers together and brushed a soft kiss against the girl’s temple. “I kept on investing money to renew the furnitures and paint the walls with fresh and brighter colors. I wanted to make it more homey, before giving it to you.”

“To me?” Rachel pulled slightly back to look up at her lover, who nodded softly and kept on smiling. “I already own a place in NY, Quinn, and I am afraid I won’t be able to pay you back for another place as much as I think your gift is very thoughtful.”

“Well, I was thinking more along of the lines of giving it to your father, Rach.” The blonde squeezed her hands with both and dropped a soft kiss on her agape mouth. “He is not working anymore and I know how scared you are that something might happen to him, without you not making it back in time. I don’t need another place and this apartment, albeit smaller and not as comfortable as your house in Lima, is just 4 blocks from ours and you could be closer to him.”

“Oh my god, Quinn. I don’t know what to say…” Rachel dropped her forehead against the girl’s shoulder, clinging to the back of her shirt.

“Just think about it, okay? My offer stands as long as you want to and I don’t expect you or your father to jump in it, without giving it a thought. It is not easy to leave a whole life behind and just move to another city, in a different place.” Quinn wrapped both arms around her girlfriend, who nodded and pressed more into her.

“I love you so much, Quinn.” She mumbled against the girl’s chest, who smiled and kissed the top of her head in an affectionate way.

Later that night, the blonde actress was already in bed wearing her reading glasses and with a copy of “The Great Gatsby” sitting in her lap. Ankles crossed and clad in a baggy Yale t-shirt, she was waiting for her girlfriend to finish her night routine, so that they could cuddle in bed before falling asleep together.

“I talked to my Daddy, today.” Rachel rubbed the moisturizer up and down her arms, before slipping under the covers beside the blonde who closed the book and looked down at her, giving her full attention.

“What did he say?” She ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair, straightening it as she snuggled closer to her

“He would gladly accept it, if the offer still stands. We will figure out how and when, but he agrees to that.” Rachel trailed a hand up and down the blonde’s side, over her shirt, smiling at the delighted look on the girl’s face.

“There is no rush, baby…” Quinn leaned down to brush a kiss over the girl’s mouth, who cupped the back of her neck with her hand and kept their lips pressed together. The blonde’s fingers slid down the girl’s scalp to her shoulders, fisting the silk nightgown she was wearing to pull her closer as their mouths slid intimately together. “I love you…” She whispered against her luscious lips, watching the chocolate orbs darken with arousal and love before she was pushed flat on the bed with the singer’s body sliding on top of hers.

“I love you too, Quinn.” Rachel’s hands gripped the sides of her head, under the pillow, and held onto them as her breasts pressed down onto Quinn’s, who whimpered and gripped her backside with both hands. “You don’t know how much I missed you, while you were gone.” She whispered against the girl’s forehead. Her mouth brushed along her hairline, while her hips circled rolled down against her girlfriend’s, who was bunching her nightgown upwards leaving her bottom exposed to the cooler air of the room.

“I am pretty sure I have an idea…” Quinn’s palms slid down her bare asscheeks, gently spreading them to accomodate her bulging erection between the singer’s legs, through the nightshirt she was still wearing. “Waking up to find the other side of the bed empty? That was unbearable.” The blonde actress rolled them over and started sliding down the girl’s front, dragging the hem of the nightgown with her so to expose her perky breasts.

“Tell me about it…” Rachel’s fingers tangled in her blonde locks, gripping them lightly as a wet tongue started circling her left nipple, making it harden with ease. Her back arched off the bed, feet planted on the mattress as her eyes closed with pleasure. Quinn’s mouth was hot and wet around her breast. Every inch of her tanned skin was being lavished and kissed thoroughly while her slender fingers trailed along her inner thighs. Her legs were being spread slightly apart, letting the curious and expert fingers slip right where she needed the most.

“God, so wet…” Quinn moaned against her girlfriend’s right breast. Her teeth closed over the tip of her stiff nipple. Her fore and middle finger grazed the underside of her throbbing clit, making her own excitement grow harder below her shirt.

“Don’t tease…” Rachel groaned, reaching up to wrap her hands around the metal headboard above them; her hips buckled up, meeting the leisure strokes over her folds, that only made her grow wetter and more impatient. The blonde was taking her sweet time with her. Her luscious lips were moving up her neck, finding the soft spot behind her ear that drove her crazy and made her putty in her hands.

“You are too precious to just fuck, hard and fast. I love taking my time with you, savouring every moment with you.” She whispered in ear, while the tip of her tongue drew lazy circles over her shell and her fingers teasingly slipped in and out of her entrance at a very slow pace.

“I know that, but I am so wet…” Rachel’s arms circled the back of her head, tugging her closer as those fingers moved from between her legs for good. “No...get back there.” She whined and tried to hump herself against the girl’s thigh, but she was having none of it.

“Don’t make me tie you to the bedpost…” Quinn smirked and left a quick kiss on her pouty lips, before taking her shirt off and dropping it unceremoniously onto the ground, leaving herself in a complete bare state. “Isn’t it what you wanted?” She settled on her elbows, each side of Rachel’s head, and fell back between her still parted legs grinding the underside of her erection over her glistening folds.

“God, yes.” The brunette’s eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. Her nails scratched along Quinn’s muscular and tensed back. The feeling of their bare legs brushing and sliding together, made her grip the blonde even tighter. It was so hot. The temperature of the room had slowly grown hotter, blanketing their frames with a light sheen of sweat that helped them grinding and rubbing against each other.

“I missed being inside you…” Quinn’s mouth lapped at every drop of sweat rolling down Rachel’s neck. Her hands gripped the blanket with renewed strength, while her dick slipped inch by inch inside of her writhing girlfriend. The pleasure overcame them both. The heat of the room. The heat of her core and their shared ragged breath were almost too much to take. She had barely sheathed herself inside of her and she almost let it go.

 

“Don’t hold back…” Rachel’s hands gripped her buttocks for support, making sure that the girl above her pumped inside of her with all the strength and vigor she knew she possessed. Her thrusts were hard and deep. The tip of her throbbing member hit the right spot inside of her. The same spot that made her walls clench and toes curl.

“I wasn’t planning to.” Quinn grunted above her. Her fingers were still digging holes into the blanket, while her hips rolled back and forth to pound Rachel into the mattress and draw as much pleasure as possible from her girlfriend. The sound of the headboard against the wall was almost overcome by their moans. The little gasps, the loud moans and the squeaking of the mattress were breaking the silence of another summer night in Manhattan.

“Don’t stop…” Rachel’s legs locked behind the blonde’s back, almost trapping her inside of her and making the movement of pulling out shorter and more frequent. The heels of her feet dug into the girl’s back, who kept on tightening her abs with each movement, not wanting to reduce either the speed or the strength of her thrusts. The brunette’s nose buried into her sweaty hair, smelling it gently while her walls clamped down around the throbbing member inside of her.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Quinn groaned into the girl’s ear. Her left hand quickly descended between their bodies, finding the Broadway singer’s clit with expertise and promptness. With each push against the sensitive bundle of nerves, the girl’s walls closed around her dick, making it harder but more pleasurable to push in.

“Fuck, me too…” Rachel buckled her hips up, rolling them over so that she could finish being on top. Her arms slipped around Quinn’s head, crouching over her prone form as their mouths collided in a heated and passionate embrace. The blonde’s left hand was still trapped between their lower bodies, pushing and tugging at her clit as her dick pounded hard into her.

“Come for me..” Quinn whispered into her girlfriend’s bruised kiss, who kept on humping her dick from the inside with a sloppier roll of her hips. Her eyes closed and her arms started trembling, almost not supporting her weight above the blonde who gripped her hips steadying her. The brunette’s weight just shifted on her arms, letting the other girl keep her in place as she upped the pace of her thrusts. She could almost feel the tip of the girl’s member press into her cervix, making it impossible to hold back any longer.

“Fuck, Quinn!!” Rachel threw her head back and let the pleasure take over her. Her walls started fluttering hard around the pumping dick, who kept on pressing against her soft spot with each shallow thrust. “God...god...god…” She kept on moaning out, feeling her juices gush out of her and between them.

“Oh god…” Quinn’s back arched off the bed, gripping her hips for support as her own member started twitching inside of her girlfriend’s core, filling it with her own warm gush. Her feet locked around the brunette’s ankles, who kept on spasming above her, as they both drew the orgasm out of each other.

“Oh fuck..:” Rachel collapsed against Quinn’s chest, that was moving up and down below her ear. She could feel their warm juices mix together, leaking out of her spasming core and probably staining the blanket below them.

“Gimme ten minutes to recover…” The blonde breathed out, trying to still recover her breath. The brunette could only chuckle in a tired way and snuggle closer to her, not wanting to let her go anytime soon.

 

 


	4. Epilohue

EPILOGUE

"Quinn?" Rachel stirred awake from her sex induced nap, only to find the other side of the bed empty but still warm. She wanted to get up to find her girlfriend, but her body was still sore and aching from their activities. She just rolled over and buried her face into the blonde's pillow, finding solace in the familiar scent of her shampoo and body lotion.

"You look so cute, first in the morning or..well afternoon." The blonde slipped back in bed with the brunette, who smiled at the feeling of soft kisses peppering her bare shoulder and her rounded breasts pressing into her back."Good nap?" She mumbled against her ear, nipping at her tender skin as her hand slipped below her belly, tugging at the short curls over between her thighs.

"Mmmh, the best." Rachel whimpered softly, feeling the warm hand descending her body to slip back over her intimacy, cupping it gently. "Haven't you gotten enough of me, yet?" She adjusted her body, spreading her legs to let the blonde glide the tips of her fingers over her wet, yet sensitive folds. "Gentle, you wore me out…"

"But you are still dripping for me." Quinn covered her body with hers, making sure to let her own excitement press between the girl's legs from behind. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Rachel." She nuzzled the tip of her nose behind the singer's head, who could only nod and reach behind herself to wrap an arm around her girlfriend's head. "You are the love of my life, you know that?"

"Oh Quinn, of course I know." The brunette pushed back against her lover, to roll on her own back and be able to stare up into those intense eyes, as they talked. "You are mine. The one and only." She cupped the pale cheeks with her palms and brushed their lips in a soft kiss, needing to enhance that message in a more affectionate way. "Can you get inside? I need to feel closer to you…" She whispered softly, tugging at the blonde's bottom lip with hers.

"I don't wanna hurt you, if you are still sore." Quinn mumbled back, earning a soft approval to proceed. She slowly guided herself back into the brunette, who sighed in pleasure and scratched the back of her neck with her short nails. "Can I tell you a secret?" The blonde's nose buried itself into the girl's locks, who nodded and circled her head with both arms as they laid against each other in their bed. "Seeing Finn there made my blood boil." She muttered in disappointment, knowing she had nothing to fear because Rachel was over her high school sweetheart.

"You have nothing to be scared of, baby." The brunette pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, squeezing her hardness with her walls at the same time. "Seeing him made me realize what a mistake I would have made, by marrying him." She brushed her lips over the actress' ear, who pressed down into her and nodded against her shoulder. "He would have never been able to make me this happy, Quinn. I don't need to be married to be happy. I just need you…" She confessed softly, having fully come around to figure it out after seeing the ghost of her past and her cousin's life. She had no interest in ending up like that, married to someone who was too self centered to even care about their partner.

"You make me happy too, Rach." The blonde buried her face into the girl's neck and let her body relax completely against the brunette's, who tightened her grip around her waist and just closed her eyes, following the blonde into Morpheus' arms.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Attending events together was always a pleasurable experience. They got to dress up and walk the red carpet holding hands, deciding not to play the Hollywood games of bearding and PR their agents had already proposed to both of them, especially Quinn. There was no way she'd let anyone else walk beside her, as she made her way into the stardom. Only Rachel.

As soon as they slipped out of the back of the Limo, flashes turned on and screams of joy from fans raised to a higher notch. The blonde, who had just gotten her first Emmy nomination, waved to her fans, whilst holding onto Rachel's hand with her left one. Their fingers tightened together as Quinn stopped by the railings to sign autographs or pose for pics; sometimes, she even dragged the brunette in those, rising their fans' excitement.

"God this is so exciting! How can you be so calm about this?" Rachel held onto the blonde's bicep, as they were walked to their assigned seats, in the middle of the room. The nominated actress let the brunette in first and then took a seat beside her, wiping her palms on the smooth velvet of the armrests separating them.

"I am a nervous mess, Rachel. Too nervous to be excited." Quinn turned toward her girlfriend, who cupped her face with both hands and kissed her softly. As soon as their lips parted, she raised one of her eyebrows in a familiar pose. "What was that for?"

"To relax you. I would dare for something more, but people are staring at us." She kissed the corner of the blonde's lips, with the lingering promise of giving her more once they were alone.

"Maybe we can skip to the ladies' room and talk about this?" The actress tried to lean for another kiss, but the brunette put a hand over her mouth and kept her in place, making her groan in frustration.

"Later, it is starting!" Rachel bounced in her seat and stared ahead of herself, smirking at the frustrated groan coming from beside her.

The show was at its peak moment, when the hottest awards were assigned and both girls were waiting for the "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series" award. The blonde was at her first nomination and the brunette was almost more nervous than her partner. She watched Natalie Dormer walk on the stage, reading the list of the nominees and clapped at the mention of her girlfriend beside her. The moments before the envelop was opened felt like an eternity but nothing could have possibly prepared them for what came next…

"And the winner is: Quinn Fabray" Natalie's British Accent echoed through the room, before loud claps and whistles followed. Quinn was frozen in her seat and hadn't it been for Rachel's hungry kiss, she would have probably stayed rooted there. The kiss woke her from her surprised state and gave her enough energy to stand up and walk up to the stage, to retrieve her award.

Kisses were exchanged with the other blonde actress, who stepped aside leaving her room to deliver her acceptance speech. Quinn was at loss of words, for once in her life. She had prepared a brief speech in her mind, but the words had escaped her mind right when she needed them.

"I had prepared a brief speech, in case I needed it but I was too sure I wouldn't be winning this award that my mind decided to take a break from helping me, right now." She chuckled along with the audience, who smiled knowingly. "What can I say? I feel honored to receive this award and to share the nominations with so many talented actresses. I'll be brief...I want to thank all the people who helped me getting here, my co-stars and the crew of this amazing show, my close friends and of course my better half, Rachel." She turned toward the brunette, who was holding back the tears. "You have been my first supporter and best friend for years and I couldn't feel luckier that you decided to love me as more than that too. So, Rachel Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Quinn smiled brightly from the stage at the brunette, who had stood up fully crying tears of joy.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"You are such an ass, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel grunted in pleasure, rolling her hips back and forth to feel the girl's hardness pound into her from below.

"I haven't heard you complain so louder before." Quinn smirked and buried her face between her bouncing breasts. Her hands gripped the tensed muscles of her backside, keeping her hips still as her owns moved up and down, to push back against the resistance of her tightening walls. "Would you believe me if I told you I was planning to ask you after the Awards?" The blonde wrapper her lips around one of her erect nipples, feeling it harden around her tongue as the girl's hands gripped the back of her head.

"No." Rachel pushed her roughly back down and pinned her arms above their heads, stopping the movement of her hips to stare at the big rock shining on her left hand. "I didn't even have the time to buy you one, it is not fair." She looked down at the blonde, who stared up at her with an amused smile. "Don't smile, you dumbass."

"I love the way you are both happy and frustrated over this." Quinn leaned up to crash her lips over the singer's who, loosening the grip on her wrists, found herself on her back with the blonde hovering her and pounding her into the mattress. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, future Rachel Berry Fabray."

"You are going to make me cry again, Quinn." Rachel's arms slipped around her neck, unable to keep their mouths separated for too long as their bodies followed. Her legs locked behind the girl's back, pulling her closer as her cock thrusted in and out of her at a quicker pace. "i love you too, so much...until death do us part."

**the end**


End file.
